The Princess & the Pirate
by Jesse Woodrow
Summary: You're the princess of the kingdom Carmen. While on a trip to the New World, your ship is attacked and you barely survive. You are rescued by Jack Sparrow and have no memory at all and a brewing war over your death. (full summary inside)
1. Ch1 Carmen & its Royalty

"The Princess & the Pirate"  
  
FULL SUMMARY: You're the princess of a small, yet powerful kingdom called Carmen near Ireland. Your father is the highly respected King Harold and your mother is Queen Evelynn, a very beautiful woman. You have been propose to many times by Duke Charles, a very vicious man, but have refused. Though your father has many enemies like King Earl of Varduke, but he agrees to let you take a trip to the New World. One day while on a trip to Florida by yourself with some of your father's best guards, your ship is attacked by a heavily armed ship and sunk. You barely escape the watery grave and shark infested waters when you are rescued by Captain Jack Sparrow and are taken to Port Royal. You wake up, having no recollection of the ship sinking or who you are. All you know is your first name. When news of your ship's sinking and your death, (many believe you drowned and were eaten by sharks), reaches your father, he launches a war against Port Royal when some of the guards retrieve a Port Royal flag and maps. Jack, Will, and Elizabeth try to help you regain your memory when war breaks out. Will you be able to regain your memory and end this war? Will you ever find out who is the real culprit and save everyone before it's too late? What happens when a princess falls in love with a pirate? What happens when a pirate falls in love with a princess?  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Carmen & its Royalty"  
  
"Mother! Mother! Father is home!" you scream at the top of your lungs while running through the castle, your blue dress billowing in the rush of air.  
  
You hold down your diamond tiara on your head as you rush to get outside to greet your father. You can hear the rush of horse hooves and cheers from outside. You run down the stone steps, nearly knocking over a servant, and run outside. Your waist long hair is in a mess, your cheeks pink from running. Your (eye color) eyes twinkle with delight and happiness as you see your father and several of his men ride up on horses toward the castle.  
  
"Hello Father!" you yell, waving frantically.  
  
Your father stops just a few feet from you and jumps off his horse. He rushes up to you and embraces you.  
  
"Welcome home," you say as he let's go of you to look at you.  
  
"My dearest daughter, you've grown in the past few months since I last saw you," he says.  
  
You're mother rushes out and embraces your father, kissing him on the lips.  
  
"I've missed you, Harold," she says.  
  
"I've missed you as well, Evelynn," says your father.  
  
His dark hair and beard are a bit ruffled from the wind blowing against him as he rode on the horse. A large, golden crown encrusted with jewels tops his head. His deep red robes swirl around him majestically. His sky blue eyes twinkle as he walks into the castle with you and your mother.  
  
Your mother was a very beautiful woman with long blonde hair and dark green eyes. She wore a deep purple dress and a crown similar to your father's, only more feminine looking. As your mother and father go to the ballroom, you stop and examine yourself in a mirror in the hall. You take out a brush from a dresser nearby and brush your hair, adjusting the fine curls at the ends. Your lips are pouty and ruby red and your cheeks are back to their pale pink. Your skin is slightly pale with a few freckles here and there. You fixed your dress back, smoothing out the wrinkles. It showed off your curves quite well, but you were a bit ashamed of them since most women in your kingdom were either very petite or very fat. You were the most beautiful woman, besides your mother, in the kingdom of Carmen, though you never let it go to your head. You always thought of yourself as every other person, plain and simple except for being the princess part.  
  
You entered the ballroom and saw your mother and father heavy in discussion with some servants. As you near them, the servants nod their heads, bow, and walk off. Your father beams when he sees you.  
  
"(Your name), I nearly forgotten something important," he says.  
  
You cock an eyebrow at him.  
  
"And what would that be, father?" you ask.  
  
"Why, your twenty-fourth birthday!" he exclaims.  
  
You choke. Of all the years you dreaded most, it was your twenty-fourth year. At that age, you were expected to find a suitor. Your eye twitched a bit.  
  
"Um, yeah," is all you can say.  
  
"Well, I know you've been wanting a wonderful surprise, so I have arranged for one," says your father.  
  
You cross your fingers and hope it's something good.  
  
"And what would that be, father?" you ask.  
  
He smiles and walks over to a desk. He pulls out an envelope and hands it to you.  
  
"It's a bit early to be giving you this, but I thought I'd give it to you now, before your party tonight," he says.  
  
"Why will my party be tonight?" you ask.  
  
"Just open the envelope and you will see why," says your father.  
  
You open the envelope and a small piece of a map falls out. You pick it up and examine it. It is of the new world. On the back is a date, tomorrow actually. Your heart skips a beat. You look up at your father and mother.  
  
"Does this mean.that I'm going to the New World?" you ask.  
  
"Yes, I knew you always wanted to visit a new land, so I thought, why not for my daughter's twenty-fourth birthday. She needs some freedom before she is married," says your father.  
  
You smile, but then think about something.  
  
"But father, what of King Earl? Are you not worried he will try to attack me?" you ask, your smile faltering a bit.  
  
"Don't worry, I've assembled some of my finest men to accompany you. Your maids will go with you as well to keep you company. The trip will last a week or two, but I look forward to hear your stories," he says. "You will leave tomorrow around dawn, so be ready to go, my dear."  
  
You hugged your father and mother and rushed off to your room. You sung open the door and closed it.  
  
"My father is really letting me go! I can't believe it! Usually he would never dare let me outside of Carmen, but the New World?" you say to your self.  
  
You grab a large trunk out from under your bed and begin loading dresses into it. You leave out one dress, a golden one, to wear tonight at your party. The New World! What adventures will you endure? You would have such wonderful stories to tell your father, after all, he was always the one telling you stories of his adventures. Now it was your turn.  
  
The sun begins to set as you change into your gold dress. The dress is made of the finest silk imported from India. The bodice of your dress is cut low and hugs your chest nicely, all the way to your waist. The bottom fans out and touches the floor. You're wearing fine golden slippers and dangly diamond earrings. Your hair is fixed into a loose knot with several stray strands hanging down over the rim of your tiara. You check yourself in the mirror one last time and exit your room.  
  
"My king, it is most gracious to see you again," says a deep voice.  
  
Your father turns around and smiles.  
  
"Ah, hello there Charles," beams your father.  
  
Duke Charles, that is. Charles was a tall, thin man with beady blue eyes and a smooth hazelnut hair. He was never seen without his green cloak or black clothes on. He had a pointed nose that made him appear like a hawk.  
  
The ballroom was decorated with ribbons and flowers. A large, long, square table is centered to the side with plenty of food and wine. Men, women, and children of all classes laugh and dance to the music of the musicians.  
  
"And where is the princess to which this party is being thrown for?" asks Charles.  
  
Your father points over toward the doors. There is a small incline to the ballroom, of which you go down a flight of five steps to get down. You stand on the top step and peer around the room. You walk down calmly, shaking hands with several people and greeting others. You finally walk over to your parents. You grimace when you see Charles.  
  
"My princess, you look absolutely stunning," he says while taking your hand and kissing it.  
  
You really hated Duke Charles. He was in his mid thirties and really creepy. You always felt his gaze on you. He watched you like a hawk to its prey. He had proposed to you many times, but you refused. Still, he never seemed to want to give up in marrying you. You put on a fake smile as he peered into your eyes.  
  
"Good evening, Duke Charles," you say.  
  
"My lady, please call me Charles," he says, still holding your hand. "I wish to speak with you, alone."  
  
He led you outside to a quiet balcony. You roll your eyes, knowing where this is heading. The first time was a shock. The second was, too. The third time was okay, but the fourth and fifth was just irritating. Now, this would make his sixth proposal.  
  
"My dear (your name), I know I have proposed to you many times before, but this time, I hope I succeed," says Charles, gazing into your eyes. "I love you with every fiber of my being. There's not a star no brighter or rose more sweeter or woman more beautiful, than you."  
  
"Charles, I don't love you! I can't marry you if I don't love you! Can't you understand that?" you yell.  
  
You jerk your hand from his grasp and glare at him. His eyes glaze over with what, defeat? You don't know, but you just don't care.  
  
"You're a wonderful guy, but I am just not interested in you in that way. Marriage should be a bout love, not lust or requirement! If I marry, I want it to be for love," you say.  
  
"I am sorry, I have irritated you," says Charles in a sad voice.  
  
"Goodnight, Charles," you say, leaving him on the balcony to swindle with his thoughts.  
  
You are wakened up early the next day to get ready to leave on your trip to the New World. You groggily dress into a pale green dress and eat a small breakfast. You then take a carriage to the docks, takin a good look at Carmen before you leave. The kingdom is small, but healthy with plenty of jobs and food to go around. All houses and shops are in good shape and the grass is green and thick. You enjoy the smell of fine summer flowers and the ocean. Your mother and father are riding with you, chatting away about things happening in the kingdom..  
  
You finally step out of the carriage and onto the docks. Your eyes travel the body of the ship, The Maiden. You can see your maids and a well-armed crew of guards on board. The ship is a good-sized ship with billowing white sails and ebony wood. A guard takes your trunk on board.  
  
"We'll miss you, my dear, but you'll be in good hand. Remember to write us," coos your mother as she hugs you tightly.  
  
A few tears run down your cheek as you hug your father. You've never been away from home before. You were not even on the ship and you were beginning to feel homesick. Your father lifts up your chin and stares into your eyes.  
  
"Cheer up, you could always cancel the trip," he says.  
  
You wipe away your tears and smile.  
  
"I'll be strong, father," you say.  
  
Just as you begin to ascend up a plank to the ship, you hear someone call out your name. You slowly turn around and see Charles.  
  
"What is it, Charles?" you huff.  
  
"I just wanted you to take the time to think of my request to marry you. I do hope you change your mind," he says.  
  
You step on the ship, and say so that he can only here it.  
  
"I will never marry you, even if it kills me." 


	2. Ch2 Lost at Sea & Found

Chapter 2  
  
"Lost at Sea & Found"  
  
It had been a few days since you left home. The trip was going nicely, although you would not see land in a while. You were sea sick at first, but soon became used to the rocking of the ocean and the ship you were on. You spent each day either gazing out at the horizon or writing in your journal. You kept your tiara tucked away in a hidden compartment of your trunk. This was also where you kept your journal.  
  
The guards would always check up on you, and so would the maids. You were flattered they were concerned for your safety, but you had not yet come across a threat from any opposing kingdom or people. It was the fourth day at sea, and the sun was dipping low behind the blue horizon, painting everything in a crimson red. You were wearing a peach-colored dress, your hair down and flowing in the wind. You stared out at the water and looked at your reflection, thankful you didn't have to wear your crown while out here. You had put it away with your journal.  
  
As you gaze sleepily at the sun, a new image daunts the horizon. A small, yet distinguishable shape of a ship. Your eyes snap open and you rush to the wheel to the guard.  
  
"Sir walker! There's another ship out there!" you yell, pointing to the direction of the ship.  
  
The guard yells to some other guards and then grabs a spyglass.  
  
"It's an enemy ship!" he yells.  
  
He grabs you by the arm and rushes you to our cabin.  
  
"Stay in here Princess (your name)," he orders.  
  
He locks the door and leaves you in there. You run over to the window and peer out. You could now see the ship quite well. It had no flags, but was a very brute looking thing with dirty white sails ripped to shreds and a faded wood frame. You can hear the guards on your ship shouting. Then silence.  
  
"Boom!"  
  
A cannon fires from the enemy ship and a cannon ball rips through the haul. Cannons from your own ship begin to fire. You can here guns going off above. More cannon balls rip through your ship. You can hear the maids scream in terror. A small explosion erupts from the room where the gunpowder is kept. Suddenly, a cannon ball blasts through the wall in your cabin. You shriek as wood flies everywhere. A few pieces scrape against your skin, drawing blood. The ship gives a mighty jerk and begins to creak. Water begins to pour in as the ship begins to sink. You watch from the new hole in the wall as the enemy ship speeds off. You grab your trunk and drag it to the hole. The water bursts in and begins to fill up your room. You push your floating trunk out and jump on, using a piece of wood as a paddle.  
  
The water is black and red. Tons of debris litter the once clear water. You can see a few bodies floating in the water. You gasp as you see shark lurch out of the water and snatch a body. You lay down on your trunk and curl up into a ball, knowing you would either starve to death, drown, or be eaten by a shark.  
  
You watch from were you are laying down at as the ship sinks into the water. It suddenly explodes, sending more debris out. A large piece of wood collides with your head. The last thing you saw was the setting sun before blackness took over.  
  
"Captain, it's bad luck bringing a woman on board!" hisses a voice.  
  
"Shut up Gibbs. We couldn't just leave her floatin' out in the ocean," says a voice.  
  
Your head is spinning. The voices you hear are faint. You slowly open your eyes, trying to focus on anything.  
  
"Look, she's waking up," says a voice.  
  
You see two blurry figures hovering over you. Your eyes soon focus on the figures. A man with sharp eyes and a bald head peers at you. You slowly then look at the other figure. The man has long, black hair with dreadlocks and beads in it. He is wearing a red bandana. His eyes are outlined in black. His short beard is braided and he has a mustache. Your stare up into his deep ebony eyes.  
  
"Hello, luv," says the man.  
  
You try to sit up, but your head suddenly spins. The man pushes you back down onto the bed you are on.  
  
"Where am I?" you ask.  
  
"Aboard the Black Pearl," says the man.  
  
"Who are you?" you ask.  
  
"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," says Jack with a wide grin.  
  
"What happened?" you ask.  
  
"Me and me crew found ya floating out in the ocean amid what looked to be a shipwreck. Would have been shark bait if I hadn't a rescued ya. You were floatin' on a trunk and we pulled you aboard. Gibbs has put the trunk in the corner over there. Now, enough questions from you, tell me, what is you name and where did ya come from?" Jack asks.  
  
"I.I'm (your first name). I came from.."  
  
Your mind goes blank. You can't remember anything at all! All you can remember is your first name.  
  
"I can't remember!" you cry.  
  
Jack places a finger on your lips and makes hushing sounds.  
  
"Don't worry. You must have taken a nasty blow to the head. Don't worry. We'll be arriving in Port Royal soon. Just go to sleep and I'll wake you when we get there," says Jack.  
  
You nod your head and close your eyes. Who were you? Where did you come from? Why were you floating out in the ocean? With these thoughts in your head, you slowly crept into a restless sleep. 


End file.
